The truth
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Olivia was depressed, until Dr Alvah found out why.


**I was inspired by the song Battleships by Daughtry. Takes place after the episode 'Save the Bay'.**

* * *

**Oneshot #1: Coming to the terms**

In Heartlake City's animal shelter, six best friends were helping the main veterinarian, Donna with the animals. They were Andrea, Emma, Mia, Kacey, Stephanie and Olivia.

The girls groaned when they watched Emma knock over a bench, again.

"Emma..." Mia started, but she faulted once she saw the look in the noirette's eyes. She stammered, and sighed in defeat. "Damn it. Only you, Emma" she muttered. The others giggled at Mia's predicament.

Olivia watched with a small smile, but it quickly dissipated when she thought about her mentor; Dr Alvah. Since Carter Greene was arrested, the inventor's been distant.

"Is it me, Zobo?" she asked her robot, who could only look at her with pity. The latino didn't realise that the person on her mind, hacked into Zobo and watched, with sadness.

Mallory sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She felt something wet on her fingers, and realized it was tears.

"Damn it. Only you, my young innovator" she whispered.

She glanced at one of the designs of her Alvahbots, that was perfected by the young inventor. She clenched her teeth, and punched the table.

Her boys, Ricky and Joey, only watched with understanding. They knew how much Olivia meant to their boss, and it made them happy, she was changing. But, it also saddened them, to see their caring boss in such a disarray.

"Leave me, you two...Now" she gently yelled. They complied and left.

Dr Alvah sighed and fell back into her seat. She watched as Olivia put on a fake smile, and went to join her friends.

"I need to do something. I don't care what it is" she said to herself. Her eyes landed on a device she made years ago. She walked over and picked it up, and sighed.

With what seemed like hours, she turned it on...and she felt her emotions and feelings disappear.

Olivia walked in her house, alone with Zobo following her. She watched as Rumble turned in for the night, as Zobo rolled over to his charging station, and turned off. The latino only watched, before pulling out a diary from her pillow. After a few minutes of looking at the cover, she opened it and looked at picture. It was of her and her mentor, smiling and laughing. It was the day they finally put Carter away.

When Zobo turned on again, he started to record his creator, crying and holding the book close to her chest. He understood, simply because he was programmed too.

Dr Alvah watched with teary eyes and clenched her teeth, her breathing becoming ragged, as she almost succumbed to tears. She hated making her young innovator cry like this, and it saddened her to know that _she_ was at fault for it.

The following morning, Olivia awoke to see Zobo and Rumble gone. Panic started to set in, as she jumped out of bed.

"Olivia? What's wrong" her mother's voice made her jump.

"Nothing, mom" the latino answered.

Laura watched with concern, but shook it off. "Well, come down for breakfast, Zobo's cooking this morning" she smiled, before turning and leaving.

Olivia sighed and walked to her bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated herself. Why, she didn't know.

_It's because you're disgusting. Falling in love with your own mentor?! She basically twenty years your senior! There's no way she'll ever love someone like you!_ Something inside of her broke. She knew it was wrong, that Dr Alvah only gave her that scholarship on the behalf of Carter.

_That's right, she doesn't love you. She realised how disgusting you are, that's why she's staying away from you, you_ _freak_! That was the final straw for her. She went into her medicine cabinet, and pulled out a box cutter.

She sat on the toilet, and thought of where she would do it. She finally settled on the palm of her hand, and cut deep, but not deep enough to wear a bandage. The pain felt good to her, as well as a suitable punishment. she quickly washed the wound and her face, before heading downstairs.

* * *

After the beach was declared a wildlife sanctuary by both the girls and Dr Alvah, Olivia headed home.

Dr Alvah watched as the latino caressed her hand. She looked at the device in her hand, and threw it in a dumpster.

"Remind me, to never build another device like that again, Ricky" she said to her smartest henchman, who nearly nodded in agreement.

"You going after her?" she nodded at his question, before walking after Olivia.

Zobo realised they were being followed and turned to see Dr Alvah smiling at him. He waved, before continuing to follow his creator. Laura watched from the window, and sighed. She looked at the bloody blade from the box cutter she found in her daughter's medicine cabinet. She was suspicious of how Olivia was acting, since Carter was arrested.

She went searching through her room, with Zobo's help and found not only the boxcutter, but also her diary. She drew in a sharp breath, and had prop herself on the window sill.

She heard the door open, and straightened herself up. She saw Olivia let Zobo in, before closing the door. She was about to go upstairs, when Laura cleared her throat.

"Olivia, we need to talk" she said, holding up the bloody blade. Olivia glanced in horror, and saw her diary on the island. There was a knock on the door, and the officer went over to open it, only to be surprised to see Dr Alvah there.

"Uh, hello. Is this the Mueriff residence?" she asked. Laura nodded, and moved out of the way for Mallory.

"Actually, I'm glad you came" she replied.

"Why?" the inventor asked, confused. Laura held up the bloody blade, and glanced at Olivia. The blonde turned sharply to look at her young innovator, her nerd. Olivia only stared at her hands, in guilt.

"Olivia? Why?" she yelled, tears threatening to spill. Olivia finally broke down, and the house filled with her heart wrenching sobs. Dr Alvah strode over and enveloped the latino in her arms.

"I'm sorry" Olivia kept repeating, with Dr Alvah responding with sweet nothings to calm her down.

After Olivia calmed down and Mallory straightened up, Laura put on some tea for the three of them.

"Why'd you do it, Olivia?" the blonde asked, holding the latino's hand. She tried not to wince at the touch of the faint scars on her hand.

Olivia pushed her diary towards the Doctor. "Page 3" she said, her voice cracking.

With hesitation, Alvah opened it to page three.

* * *

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**Today is the fourth of March, and today I'm so excited! Dr Alvah herself, gave me a scholarship! I've been waiting for years, to be her student. She could've picked anyone else, but she chose me!**_

_**But, I'm also scared. Scared out of my mind, that she'll find out that I have a crush on her, that won't go away. It hurts me to constantly lie to my friends about it, only Zobo knows. He was programmed to understand me, in case I need him.**_

_**It breaks my heart each time, she pretends to be nice. But, I know there's good in her. If I have to be bullied by her, to get my friends to see it, then so be it.**_

* * *

She kept reading.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today's my father's birthday. Sometimes, I wish my own mother wouldn't drink so much. Even though I know she'll never do it sober, I choose to allow her too, only because I know she sees him in me. When she's drunk, she ends waiting for me to get home, then drags me in her bedroom. The rest is obvious. It started when I was fifteen, when I started to love Dr Alvah, much more than I possibly should. That's when it gotten really bad.**_

_**It pains me, seeing her like this. On dad's birthday. I finally talked to her about it last year, when she broke down in tears. She never did it again, and I knew dad talked to her...he always managed to say the right things, to get mom to hear.**_

* * *

Mallory looked at her faithful student, and finally succumbed to her tears. She dropped the book, and stared off into space. Now, she finally understood. She thought she was just imagining things, but that wasn't the case.

All those times spent alone together, the constant modifications to her original blueprints, all those secret messages understood by each other, she didn't realise how much Olivia _needed_ her... how she needed the latino. She glanced at her, and quickly enveloped her in a hug. Olivia returned it.

"Never, _ever_ do that again" she ordered, taking her face into her hands. Olivia smiled and nodded, breaking out a sob.

The next thing that happened, later that night made Olivia smile. Dr Alvah quickly smashed her lips with her's, and smiled. After they broke apart, Olivia started crying again.

"I love you, my young innovator" Mallory whispered.

"I love you too" the latino whispered back.

* * *

The girls were confused as to why Dr Alvah was comforting a scared Olivia. The latino's mother was there.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" she whispered. She looked at her mother and her lover, and both nodded.

Olivia breathed in deeply, before letting it out. She then began to talk, earning shocked looks from everyone at the diner, even from Dottie, Ethan and Dom.


End file.
